bobsheauxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bobsheaux Reviews
Season 1 * Batman: Through the Looking Glass Review * The Phantom Of The Opera Review * There Are Martians Among Us! Review * Cat Woman Review * Tentacolino Review * Batgirl #14 Review * The True Story of Puss 'n Boots Review * Rocket Raccoon Review * Gumby: The Movie Review * The Dark Knight Rises Review * Mars Attack #2 & Minutemen #2 Review * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Review * Tappy Toes Review * Cheetahmen Review * A Christmas Story 2 Review * Legends of The Dark Knight #1 Review * G.I. Jackrabbits #1 Review * Batman & Robin #0 Review * Superior Spider-Man #1 Review * Bobsheaux 1st Anniversary Special!!! * Young Romance: New 52 Valentine's Day Special Review * The Wizard of Oz Review * Lost in Oz Review * Oz The Great and Powerful Review * Return to Oz Review * Tom & Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Review * Youngblood #0 Review * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss Review * Cadaver Hills #1 Review * The Little Panda Fighter Review * Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark Review * Death of The Family Review * Stan Lee's Superman Review * Man of Steel Review * El Arca Review * Batman/Superman #1 Review * Plan 9 From Outer Space Review * Van-pires Review * Mars Attacks The Transformers Review * Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale Review * Captain Midnight Review * The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Review * The Top 10 Problems of Fisk Black * Justice League of America #1 Review * Rose Red Review * The Haunting of Whaley House Review * The Dog Who Saved Halloween Review * Mockingbird Lane Review * The Haunted Mansion Review * Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen Review (Sort of...) Season 2 * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Review * Alpha & Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure Review * An All Dogs Christmas Carol Review * The Little Cars 2 Review * Cyber Kitties #2 Review * Starship Troopers Review * Bobsheaux's 2nd Anniversary * DC Comics Presents #1 Review * Transmorphers Review * Transmorphers: Fall of Man Review * Robotix: The Movie Review * Gladiformers Review * Transformers: The Movie * The Greatest American Hero * Alpha & Omega Review * Alpha & Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games Review * Superman's Metropolis Review * Plan 9.1 From Outer Space Review * Wonder Woman #8 Review * Cinderella: Once Upon a Time in The West Review * Amazing Cow Heroes #6 and #9 Review * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 Review * Cyber Kitties Review * The Frog Prince Review * What's Up: Balloon To The Rescue! Review * Transformers: Age of Extinction Review * Ratatoing Review * Tim Burton's Hansel & Gretel Review * Cyber Kitties #3 Review * Ringing Bell Review * Agent F.O.X Review * Stan Lee's The Flash Review * A Tiger's Tail Review * Roadside Romeo Review * The Joker #1 Review * Freddie The Frog Review * Miss Fury #1 Review * The Texas Chainsaw Samurai Review * Ghost Trap Review * Freaks Review * Madhouse Review * Alpha & Omega: The Legend of The Sawtooth Cave Review * Maleficent Review * The Pixar Theory - DEBUNKED! * Batgirl #35 Review * A Car's Life: Sparky's Big Adventure Review * Aquaman #1 Review * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer & The Island of Misfit Toys Review * Elf Bowling: The Movie Review * Bobsheaux's 100th Review Season 3 * Dai Kamikaze #1 Review * The Magic Riddle Review * Legenderry: A Steampunk Adventure #1 Review * The Impossible Elephant Review * Varcel's Vixens #1 Review * Bailey's Bilion$ Review * Bobsheaux's 3rd Anniversary * Superman Wonder Woman #3 Review * Help! I'm a Fish Review * Black & White #1 Review * Star Wars #1 Review * The Faithful Wookiee Review * Spaceballs: The Animated Series Review * The Family Guy Star Wars Trilogy Review * Battlestone #1 Review * Earth Minus Zero Review * The Hugga Bunch Review * Dark Town Review * The Karate Dog Review * Avengers: Age of Ultron Review * Varcel's Vixens #2 Review * The Hero of Color City Review * The Maxx #1 Review * The Adventures of Superman #17 Review * Pinocchio 3000 Review * Cyber Kitties #4 Review * Fly Me To The Moon Review * Jurassic World Review * Achmed Saves America Review * Comic's Greatest World: X Review * The Dog Who Saved Summer Review * Avengers Grimm Review * Alpha & Omega: Family Vacation Review * Personality Comics #9 Review * A Car's Life 2 & 3 Review * The Little Cars 1,3, and 4 Review * The Little Cars 5-8 Review * Cars 2 Review * Cool Cat Saves The Kids Review * Vampire Dog Review * The Batman vs Dracula Review * Spooky Buddies Review * When Good Ghouls Go Bad Review * Where The Dead Go To Die Review * The Hugga Bunch #1-6 Review * Gotham Season One Review * Pee-Wee's Big Adventure and The Nightmare Before Christmas Review * Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure Review * Santa Buddies Review * Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen Review Season 4 # Alone for Christmas Review # The Nuttiest Nutcracker Review # Bobsheaux's 4th Anniversary Special # The Muppet Movie Review # Batman '66 The Lost Episode Review # Love Never Dies Review # The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure Review # Superman #76 Review # Superman: Luthor for President Review # Justice League: War Review # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Review # Green Lantern Review # Cool Cat Stops Bullying Review # Tommy Wiseau's The Neighbors Ep.2 Review # Alpha & Omega: Dino Digs Review # Air Bud Review # The Phoenix and the Carpet Review # Rocket Raccoon/Guardians of the Galaxy Review # Transformers Vs. G.I. Joe/Transformers: Robots in Disguise Review # Steam Wars #1/Steampunk Goldilocks Review # Bodie Troll and Gronk Review # The Land Before Time 1,2 & 3 Review # The Land Before Time 4,5 & 6 Review # The Land Before Time 7,8,9 & 10 Review # The Land Before Time 11,12,13 & 14 Review # Rudolph & Frosty's Christmas in July Review # A Christmas Wedding Tail Review # Chilly Christmas Review # Barbie in a Christmas Carol Review # The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Review # Varcel's Vixens #3 Review # Critter #1 Review # Barney's Super Singing Circus Review # Charlie & The Chocolate Factory Review # The Wee Sing Train Review # Blue's Big Musical Movie Review # Tower of Terror Review # Superman & Batman vs. Vampires & Werewolves Review # Mr. Sardonicus Review # Daddy, I'm a Zombie Review # When Black Birds Fly Review # Plan Bee Review # Popples Review # Felidae Review # Alpha & Omega: The Big Fureeze Review # Ichabod The Optimistic Canine & Little and Big Monsters Review # The Steam Wars Holiday Special Review # Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa Review # The Search For Santa Paws Review # Transformers: Dark of the Moon Review # Christmas Comes to Pacland Review Season 5 * Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure Review * Lego Batman Movie Review * Bobsheaux's 5th Anniversary Special * Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Review * Barbie and the Three Musketeers Review * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Review * Alice in Wonderland One-Shot Review * The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Review * Walt Disney's Alice Comedies Review * Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Review * DC Superhero Girls & Grumpy Cat (and Pokey!) Review * Captain Canuck #0 & Fist of Justice #1 Review * All-New, All-Different Avengers & Teen Titans Go Review * Grimm Fairytales Presents Wonderland and Hatter M: Love of Wonder Review * Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom Review * Wonder Woman All Star Comics #8 Review * Wonder Woman Review * Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders Review * The Three Wise Men Review * Holly & Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure Review * The Flight Before Christmas Review * The Nutcracker: The Untold Story Review * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups Review * The Emoji Movie Review * Kiara the Brave Review * Mune: Guardian of the Moon Review * Minions Review * The Pagemaster Review * Spark: A Space Tail Review * Mummy, I'm a Zombie Review * Spookley The Square Pumpkin Review * Hansel & Gretel (2002) Review * Mad Monster Party? Review * Batman vs. Two Face Review * Teenage Space Vampire Review * Trolls Review * Garbage Pail Kids Review * The Star Review * The Three Dogateers Review * Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen Review * Niko 2: Little Brother, Big Trouble Review * The Swan Princess Christmas Review * The Swan Princess Review * The Swan Princess 2 & 3 Review * Bobsheaux's 6th Anniversary Special * The Swan Princess 5 & 6 Review * Little Nemo & Happily N'ever After Review * The Swan Princess 7 Review * Chestnut: Hero of Central Park Review * The Duke Review * Space Buddies Review * Transformers: Age of Extinction Review Season 6 * Super Buddies Review * Spymate Review * Pup Star Review * Duel Identity and The First Daughter Review * Help The CBLDF Defend Comics and Shadow Children Review * Secret Wars #0 & Divergence #1 Review * Magic Gift of The Snowman Review * Donkey Ollie's Christmas in Heaven Review * Miracle in Toyland Review * The Bears Who Saved Christmas Review * Dreams Come True: A Mule's Mom Story Review * The Power Within Review * Batman & Harley Quinn Review * Monster Trucks Review * Speed Racer Review * Cars 3 Review * Coco Review * Halloweentown Review * The Bad Seed Review * Twitches Review * Monchhichis Review * Delhi Safari Review * The Grinch Review * Trolls Holiday Review * Puppy Star Christmas Review * Barbie & The Rockers Review Unknown/Unconfirmed * The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery * The Missing Lynx * Terror Toons * R.L Stine's Mostly Ghostly * Tiny Robots * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * Gabe the Cupid Dog * Madly Madagascar * Lady in the Tramp 2 * Super Girl * Dragons Fire & Ice * Prairie Fever * The Fairy King of AR * A Christmas Carol * Casper's Haunted Christmas * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas * Dollar Bill 1# * The Owl 1# * Shadow Hawks * Disney's Sing Alone Songs: Disney-Land Fun * Hobogoblins 2 * Brazilian Football Passion * Magic Gift of the Snowman * Rexall - Alice in Wonderland * Secret Wars Comic * Divergence * Love Wonder Comic * Doctor Who Comic * Ten Year Celebration Comic * Batman The Movie * Return to the Batcave * Beware the Gray Ghost * The year without a santa claus * The Rugrats Movie * Dragon Hunters * Ivan The Incredible * Aqua Tales * Howard Lovecraft: Frozen Kingdom * Dorbees: Making Decisions * A Turtle's Tale * Pixies * Bratz Babyz Save Christmas * Cabbage Patch Kids: First Christmas * Barbie: A Perfect Christmas * Princess and the Pea * Gulliver's Travel * The Theif and Gobbler * The Nuttiest Nutcracker * Noah's Ark * Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart * The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree * Trolls Holiday * Up on the Housetop * The Power Within * E-Z Money * Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter * Lil Treasure Hunters * Most Xtreme Primate * Most Valuable Primate * Most Vertical Primate * Rabbids and Super Mutant Magic Academy * Street Fighter and Avatar: The Last Air-Bender * Defend Comics and Shadow Children * Terrible Lizard and Jurassic Strike Force 5 Upcoming Idea Videos Mockbusters * Young Pocahontas * The Secret of the Hunchback * The Secret of Anastasia * Moses: Egypt's Great Prince * The Secret of Mulan * An Ant's Life * Little Bee * Puss in Boots: A Furry Tail * Wings * Frozen Land * A Fairy Tale Christmas * Anastasia (Dingo Pictures) * Anastasia (Don Bluth) * Anastasia (Burbank) * Bartok the Magnificent * The Happy Cricket * Izzie's Way Home * The King and I * Leo Leon * Little Boats * The Magic Voyage * The Mighty Kong * MS Paint Alice in Wonderland * Quest for Gamelot * The Red Shoes * Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs * Shark Tale * The Scarecrow * Sleeping Beauty (The Asylum) * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin * The Swan Princess * The Tale of Tillie's Dragon * The Nutcracker Prince * The Little Cars Easter * The Princess and the Pea * The Toys Room * Titanic: The Legend Goes On * Thumbelina (Golden) * Thumbelina (Don Bluth) * Wabuu the Cheeky Raccoon * Sinister Squad * Rise of the Black Bat * Captain Battle Legacy War * Almighty Thor * Metal Man * The Amazing Bulk * Shark Bait * How to train a dragon warrior * Legend of kung fu rabbit * Titanic 2 Other Movies * Eight Crazy Nights * The Wild * Rock-A-Doodle * Doogal * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Tom and Jerry The Movie * Woody Woodpecker * Were Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Dorbees: Making Decisions * Backkhom Bear: Agent 008 * Home on the Range * Mars Needs Moms * Planet 51 * A Fox's Tale * The Night B4 Christmas * Valiant * Free Birds * Barnyard * Escape from planet earth * Surf's Up 2 * Donkey Xote * The Nut Job * Hoodwinked Too * Caroline and the magic potion * Super Kid * Leo the Kion * Back to the Jurassic * Doug's 1st Movie * Yogi Bear (2010) * Delgo * Happily N'Ever After * Animals United * Space Chimps * Gummibar: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa * Monster High:Fright On! * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * Top Cat:The Movie * The Pebble and the Penguin * Jungle Shuffle * Tortoise vs Hare * Trolland * Sir Billi * The Legend of the Titanic * Ghost Busters(2016) * The Last Airbender * Jem and the Holograms * Barney's Great Adventure * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Birdemic:Shock and Terror * Escape from Tomorrow * A Talking Cat!?! * Robinson Crusoe * Re-Animated * Christmas Is Here Again * Snow Buddies * Space Buddies * Super Buddies * Sheep and Wolves * Barbie: Fairytopia * Barbie: Mermaidia * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses * Barbie as the Island Princess * Barbie: Mariposa * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale * Barbie: A Fairy Secret * Barbie: Princess Charm School * Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess * Barbie: Star Light Adventure * Barbie: Video Game Hero * Bratz Babyz: The Movie * Bratz Genie Magic * Bratz Rock Angelz * Bratz Fashion Pixels * Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion - Diamondz * Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure * Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales * Bratz: Girlz Really Rock * Bratz: Pampered Petz: A Rescue Adventure * Bratz: Desert Jewelz * Bratz Go to Paris: The Movie * Thunder and the house of magic * Ribbit (2014 film) * Khuma (3013) * The Legend of Sarila (2013) * Rodencia Y El Diente De La Princesa (2012) * The 7th Dwarf (2014) * Jungle Shuffle (2014) * A Mouse Tale (2015) * Frog Kindom (2013) * Pororo The Racing Adventure (2013) * Annabelle's Wish (1997) * Dino Time (2012) * Yellowbird (2014) * All creatures big and small (2015) * Last Unicorn (1982) * The New Adventures of Peter Pan (2015) * Hatched Chicks Gone Wild (2015) * The Snow queen trilogy * Blinky Bill The Movie (2016) * Snowtime (2015) * Animal Kindom Let's Go Ape (2016) * Beyond Beyond (2015) * Hero Quest (2015) * Get Squirrely (2015) * Little Johnny The Movie (2011) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Minescule: Valley of the Lost Ants (2013) * 3 Little Pigs and the Magic Lamp (2016) * Bling (2016) * Quackerz (2016) * Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013) * Snow White: Happily Ever After (2016) * Ghosthunters: On Icy Trails (2015) * Pup * The Adventure Of Panda Warrior (2016) * The Wild Life * Trick or Treaters * The Outback * A Warrior's Tail * Ghost Patrol * Trolland * The Magic Crystal (2011) * Ozzy: Fast & Furry * The Magic Roundabout * Ronal the Barbarian * Jock the Hero Dog * Tom and Jerry: Blast off the wars * Bunyan and Babe * The Legend of Chupacabras * Kikoriki: Legend of the Golden Dragon * Air Bound * Jungle Master 1-2 * Rock Dog * Duck Duck Goose * Monster Family * Gnome AloneCategory:Browse